Due to the varying availability of many natural perfume components and the need to adapt to changing fashions in taste, the perfume industry has a constant need for new perfumes which, either on their own or in the form of compositions, represent valuable perfumes with interesting fragrance notes. Since the specific synthesis of perfumes of the desired olfactory quality is not possible because the connections between structure and perfume properties are not very well known, there is a continuing need to find compounds which exhibit valuable perfume properties.